Viceversa
by RedSwiftie
Summary: ¿Su Kagome? Se sonrojó al pensar en ella de esa forma. Pero él era así, orgulloso y posesivo, y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, así ese obstáculo fuera él mismo. One-Shot. Inuyasha & Kagome.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Estaba tan tensa y cansada, me dolía el cuello, los ojos los tenían tan secos y los sentía tan pesados que se cerraban solos. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba leyendo, creo que ya lo hacía por inercia._

_Miré al cielo, aun no había caído la noche completamente, apenas se podida apreciar el crepúsculo, y yo ya sentía que me caía del sueño. _Otro día igual al anterior.

_Entre la búsqueda de los fragmentos y las trampas de Naraku, los problemas cotidianos y la escuela me sentía asfixiada, todos los exámenes anteriores los había reprobado y si seguía por ese camino tal vez no lograría graduarme. De solo pensar en que todo mi esfuerzo se iría a la basura me ahogaba un sentimiento de decepción inigualable._

_Intenté volver al libro y alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas de mi mente, traté, de verdad trate de interpretar lo que leía, pero me fue imposible."_

Suspiró, derrotada.

-Kagome, Sango necesita que le expliques como se preparan esa rara comida que trajiste de tu época-Escuchó esa voz varonil que le encantaba, aunque no tuvo mayor reacción, se estaba durmiendo, literalmente-.

Ella asintió llevándose una mano a la cabeza como pudo, era como si el cuerpo le pesara.

-Sí, dile que en unos minutos estaré con ella-.

-Si-Pronunció, despreocupado y se dio media vuelta para comunicar el mensaje-.

La _miko_ suspiró, estirándose el cuello, preparándose psicológicamente para levantarse y explicarle lo que fuera necesario a Sango.

-Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?-Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado-.

La azabache se sorprendió, pensaba que él ya se había ido al campamento.

-No, no es nada-Negó con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que las hebras del cabello que caía por su pecho se movieran de una manera tan tierna que Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. La chica no notó esto, pero aun así le sonrió dulcemente-.

Ella podía estar pasando por el peor de los sufrimientos, muriendo, pero jamás podría despreciar a ese _hanyou. __**Nunca.**_

-Te he notado muy extraña últimamente-Intentó mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus espesos ojos chocolate, fingiendo estar distraído-.

-Es… solo cansancio-Atinó a decir la chica-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cansancio? No digas tonterías, si los últimos días en que hemos sido atacados siempre te he llevado en mi espalda, y cuando podemos estar en paz no quitas tus ojos de esos libros, ¡Ya te los debes saber de memoria! ¡Feh!, ya ni comes o si quiera hablas con nosotros… Tonta Kagome-Con los brazos metidos en las mangas de su haori volteó hacia otro lado, de manera orgullosa e infantil, reprochándole-.

Y no mentía, así eran las cosas, aunque lo dijera de mala manera en realidad estaba preocupado, ¡Ya habían pasado días sin escuchar su estúpida risa! ¡Y ya le estaban haciendo falta sus _oswuari!_ Quería volver a probar su asquerosa comida y que lo regañara por pegarle a Shippo. _**La extrañaba aunque la tenía sentada justo a su lado.**_

Ella por su parte dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tal vez hacia mal en dejar de lado a sus amigos y concentrarse solo en sus estudios.

-Lo siento, es que no quiero reprobar los exámenes más importantes de mi vida, Inuyasha…

-¿Qué tanto te importan esas estúpidas cosas o si las repruebas si la mayor parte del tiempo estás aquí con nosotros-Realmente no lo entendía, ¡¿Para qué podrían servirle esas cosas?! Si ella ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba ¿Acaso no era de ese modo?-.

-Es cierto, ¡Pero no permaneceré aquí toda la vida, Inuyasha!-El hanyou abrió mucho los ojos y quedó perplejo ante aquellas palabras. La chica lo miró y suspiró, luego se recostó un poco sobre él-Debes entenderme…-.

Se sentía como un idiota, podía llegar a ser a ser tan bruto con sus estúpidas palabras.

Él asintió mientras por dentro se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser tan insensible, ella sonrió levemente.

-Estoy tan cansada…-Dijo mientras se estrujaba un ojo con su mano hecha un puño-.

El ambarino no podía sacarse las palabras de la chica de la mente. Era cierto, algún día destruiría a Naraku, y con eso vendrían muchas decisiones difíciles y demasiadas cosas cambiarían. ¡No!, aun así estaba seguro que una de las cosas que no permitiría que se llevara el destino era a Kagome_, a su Kagome_.

_**¿Su Kagome?**_

Se sonrojó al pensar en ella de esa forma.

Pero él era así, orgulloso y posesivo, y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, así ese obstáculo fuera él mismo.

Reflexionó por un tiempo que le pareció algo largo, no sabía realmente.

El alma de Kikyo ya había encontrado la paz, dándole a él mismo la liberación del pasado que lo atormentaba y lo tenía atado a viejas promesas que no le depararían un futuro coherente. Luego pensó en Kagome, _otra vez._

A fin de cuentas, a la conclusión que llegó era que _la necesitaba, _estaba seguro de que si bien pudo estar sin Kikyo aunque viviera atormentado, sin Kagome su vida simplemente carecería de sentido alguno.

-Kagome…-Soltó el aire de sus pulmones como método para liberar tensión y encontrar algo de valor-Se que algún día tendrás que escoger entre esta época y la otra… Y… sé que suelo ser muy tonto, y a veces discutimos por cosas sin sentido… Pero… No sé qué haría sin ti… Sin tu tonto rostro y tu tonta sonrisa… Sin tu mirada llena de confianza o sin tus manos acariciando mis rostro y curando mis heridas… Te necesito a mi lado…

Mantenía su vista fija en cualquier punto al frente que no fuera su vista.

No recibió respuesta y esto le intrigó, hizo un esfuerzo por voltear a verla y cual no fuera su sorpresa al encontrarla dormida.

_Oh estúpida Kagome…_

Sintió que el rostro le ardía de rabia, él por fin se aventuraba a decirle todos sus sentimientos y ella lo ignoraba de la forman más despiadada, sin vergüenza, sin compasión, ¿compasión? Pero si estaba dormida.

Barajó la idea de despertarla y gritarle lo tonta que era, como lo había dejado hablando solo, ¡Feh! Cuanto la detestaba.

_¿La detestaba?_

Solo le molestaba cuando se volvía demasiado irritante, o cuando defendía a Shippo por quitarle su comida, también cuando aparentemente se ponía de lado de Kouga, se dejaba cortejar y lo dejaba escapar, sí eso lo detestaba. Pero estaba seguro que lo que más odiaba era cuando le gritaba y se iba a su época.

Pero no, estaba seguro de que detestarla a _ella_ no era cierto.

Sintió como la azabache se acomodaba en su pecho y se evaporó toda esa mezcla de pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se sonrió y decidió no molestarse, porque al menos la tenía allí, a su lado, respirando suavemente y con la paz pintada en su cara, recordándole que confiaba en él total y completamente, y eso lo reconfortaba, y le hacía agradecer cada error cometido porque tal vez no se sintiera tan lleno y feliz cada vez que se hallaba en esos ojos o en esa sonrisa.

Apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza y sintió como su suave olor llego a sus sentidos, _ese aroma…_

Ese aroma que lo despertaba, tan puro, tan suave, tan dulce, tan perfecto, tan de _ella,_ que le recordaba que aun estaba vivo y que tenía que seguir haciéndolo porque su deber era protegerla de todo mal.

Miró al cielo y contempló las estrellas. Ya no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara, porque estaba seguro de que había nacido para ella.

_**Fin**_

Me gustan los one-shots, no sé, no tengo tiempo para escribir historias largas aunque por ahí subí el primer capítulo de una.

Esto se convirtió finalmente en una reflexión de Inuyasha, aunque siento que todavía no me salen muy bien los personajes jjajaja.

Pueden decirme sinceramente lo que pensaron de mi fic con un review, espero que les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias para este y próximos fics :)

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Dale que no cuestan nada pero valen mucho…**_


End file.
